


A Soft Sexy Lil Morning

by whylime



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, Cumslut Dan, Dan and Phil Gay, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Kinky, Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Phil please upload today Im dying here, Porn What Plot, Praise Kink, References to Depression, Relationship Goals, Sex, Slice of Life, Slow and kinky morning sex yes, Smut, Subspace, Tender - Freeform, Top Phil Lester, blowjob, good boy dan, some casual face-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whylime/pseuds/whylime
Summary: Dan wakes up not feeling his best, so Phil makes him feel better.





	A Soft Sexy Lil Morning

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @somethingelseinmymouth.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this tender kinky lil' slice of life!

Even though Dan is awake, his whole body still feels heavy. 

At first he thinks it’s just sleepiness, but as he stares at nothing in the dark for several minutes, he notices he only feels worse as time passes. The realization sparks a sense of dread in his chest, and he feels his heart begin to race. He doesn’t want his depression to flare up today, to rise up from the place it has been laying dormant and demand attention. He wants to be able to breathe today, to exist without his brain pulsating sharply and constantly around his negative thoughts. 

He doesn’t want it to be one of those days, but he feels as though its inevitable at this point.

As the minutes passed, Dan only becomes more restless lying still in bed, and the room’s darkness slowly lifts, a soft pink hue replacing it. As Dan observes the sun rising from behind the closed curtains, he hears Phil breathing peacefully beside him. Dan turns to watch his partner’s chest slowly rise up and down, deeply inhaling and exhaling as he sleeps. It makes Dan wish he could just turn his brain off and escape into his dreams with Phil. He wants to breathe peacefully, just close his eyes-

The next thing Dan feels is his body becoming weightless as he miraculously drifts back to sleep.

He wakes up to a wet and warm feeling at his neck. He sighs peacefully as the sensations overtake him, still drifting in and out of unconsciousness as Phil licks all around his neck, towards his ear lobe and then back down to his Adam’s apple, tracing patterns with his tongue and biting playfully as he goes. 

The feeling of dread is nowhere to be found anymore. His heart begins to race again, but for entirely different reasons this time as Phil moves his mouth down to Dan’s left nipple, letting his tongue tease at the bud before nipping it quickly with his teeth. He quickly moves to Dan’s ear again, flattening his tongue and lathing over it, breathing hot and heavy into Dan’s ear.

Dan can feel his boxer’s becoming tighter as the weight of the world he felt a few hours ago has completely melted away, replaced by this warm feeling of tenderness. Phil brings his hips down to grind and gyrate onto Dan’s crotch, prompting a breathy noise from the younger as he tries to moan quietly, not wanting to disturb the quietness of the morning just yet.

Mornings like this always manage to turn his day around, whether Phil knows it or not. It’s different on days when Phil wakes up first, to the distressed sounds of Dan experiencing panic in his sleep or a bad dream, judging by his quick, uneasy breathing and the way he grasps onto Phil tightly.

On mornings like that, Phil knows Dan needs something more intense to help him calm down. Something to erase all of his thoughts, make him feel small, like a toy for Phil’s use and nothing more. No heaviness in his chest, no negative ideas swirling around, just Phil - Phil everywhere - on top of him, pinning his wrists down above his head. Grinding his cock onto Dan’s until all Dan can think about is getting it inside of him, in his mouth, ass, whatever. Like it’s the only reason he’s alive, the only thing he’ll ever need to feel happy.

Phil can always tell what Dan needs when he gets like that. He’ll quiet Dan’s moans by tracing his index finger around his boy’s lips, his other hand still holding Dan’s wrists locked above. Phil will push his finger into Dan’s mouth and watch his brown eyes widen as his tongue caresses the digit and he sucks lightly.

That always drives Phil crazy, and he’ll usually want to fuck down Dan’s throat before moving behind him to fuck him properly. Dan doesn’t mind; in fact, feeling Phil’s hot and heavy cock being forced down his throat, choking and sputtering with spit and precum dribbling down his chin and neck - that’s Dan’s favorite thing. Phil will grip the back of his head and pull his hair, and Dan will look up at him with wide, innocent eyes, as if he has no idea what he’s doing with his mouth so full; despite the fact that his tongue swirls expertly around Phil’s swollen, sensitive head every time he is given the chance to breathe.

This morning, however, Phil has no idea Dan had such a bad morning, so Phil is gentle and passionate, lazily moving against Dan like it’s his absolute favorite thing in the world. Phil stops rubbing his cock against Dan’s long enough to reach over to their bedside table and grab the lube. He drops it on the bed beside them and reaches down to thumb along Dan’s waistband. He looks into Dan’s eyes with so much fondness as he tugs, wanting Dan to assist him in removing the unwanted barrier. Dan laughs lightly, removing his boxers as well as Phil’s. 

Within seconds of getting their boxers on the floor, Phil’s grabbing the lube and opening the cap, pouring some along his fingers and reaching down to circle Dan’s rim. As he does this, Dan is wrapping his arms around Phil and kissing up and down his jaw, lightly biting in the quick and dirty way Phil enjoys. It really gets him going, Dan’s playfulness in bed. Dan wants Phil to know he’s in a mood.

Dan whimpers as Phil slowly pushes his index finger in, already wishing for more of a stretch. 

“Honey it’s okay, I’m gonna make you feel so good baby.” Phil whispers in his ear as he adds another finger, not wasting any time before scissoring his fingers, which makes Dan mewl lightly. 

Phils licks over Dan’s ear again. “That’s it baby, I’m gonna give you everything you need if you’re just patient for me. Be a good boy.” With that, Dan feels his mind slipping under, overwhelmed by the pleasure that he feels from obeying Phil. He knows Phil will make him feel so good if he’s a good boy for him. And he knows he can be a good boy. 

Phil looks into Dan’s eyes and sees how they’re glazed over, how Dan lazily smiles at him while getting his hole stretched. “Do you want another finger, bear?” Phil practically coos. Dan shakes his head sheepishly. He’s ready for Phil.

Phil smiles and kisses the tip of Dan’s nose before opening the lube cap again. “Hold out your hand for me.” Dan obeys, feeling Phil squirt the cool liquid onto his fingers without taking his eyes off of Phil’s. “Get me nice and wet, baby,” he says as Dan leans down to slowly pump Phil, making sure to spread the lube all over his shaft, running over his leaking head to spread his precum as well. Phil groans softly. “Good boy,” he says as he tosses the bottle to the side. Dan whimpers again, the praise making his head swirl even more. 

Phil gives him a sweet kiss while he grips his member, lining it up with Dan’s hole. He slowly pushes just the head in, and Dan gasps at the feeling of it catching on his rim. Phil gives him a longer, deeper kiss, running his tongue along Dan’s and feeling just how gone his boy is for him. 

“Are you gonna be a good boy and take it?” Phil asks despite already knowing the answer. Dan is so lost in this headspace that all he can do is whimper and nod, desperately leaning up for another kiss from his lover. Phil gives him what he wants, kissing him and thrusting in quickly to bottom out. Dan mewls sharply at the sensation of Phil going straight for his prostate. After 10 years together, Phil is an expert in finding the place that will make Dan lose his mind.

“I told you I would make you feel good, didn’t I?” Phil says as he begins thrusting in and out, running his thumb along the freckles on Dan’s cheeks and watching his red patches flare up with arousal. Dan loves when Phil talks dirty to him like this, even when the sex is still slightly tender and Phil is giving Dan everything he wants.

Phil moves his hips back and forth languidly for several minutes, watching the way Dan groans every time he brushes his prostate. Phil is licking all over Dan’s sensitive neck and ears just how he likes it. 

Eventually Dan begins to whimper little “ah’s” every thrust, and Phil knows his boy is close. With that in mind, Phil sucks on Dan’s right ear as he begins hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust. Dan mewls so loud it’s almost a scream, and Phil just keeps pounding into him at a merciless pace, feeling Dan’s sweat build as he tries to hold off on his orgasm.

“I’m so close, baby, you feel so good, so good for me,” Phil whispers into Dan’s ear, punctuating random words with kitten licks to his ear. “You can cum baby, you’re such a good boy. My good boy. Cum for me baby, let me hear you.”

Dan lets out his loudest mewl yet as he cums untouched, white spurts hitting his and Phil’s chests. Dan seems to cum forever, or at least it feels that way. His head is swimming with pleasure as Phil thrusts in and out, dragging out his orgasm for as long as possible until Dan feels completely over-stimulated and satisfied. Phil pumps into Dan for the final time, releasing into him in the way that makes the younger boy feel so slutty and wanted. He pulls out, turning over and bringing Dan to cuddle his chest, ignoring the mess between them. 

“I love you baby, you’re such a good boy. Thank you,” Phil whispers in Dan’s hair, rubbing up and down his back as Dan shakes with the aftershocks of his intense orgasm. 

“I love you,” Dan whispers as he snuggles in closer to Phil, still feeling the pleasurable sensation of the weight of the world being lifted off his shoulders. 

Phil knows they’ll only be able to lay like this for a few minutes. Eventually he’ll have to move them to the shower to clean off, and wash the sheets. But for now they lay together, and let the quietness of the morning wash over them.


End file.
